official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doll Hospital
The Doll Hospital is the twenty-sixth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 238th episode overall. Synopsis When Peppa gets Teddy dirty jumping in muddy puddles, she goes to the doll hospital. Plot The episode begins with Peppa, George and Suzy playing in the garden near Peppa's house with their toys. George has Mr. Dinosaur, Suzy has her penguin, and Peppa has Teddy, who asks if they can play a game, and replies "rolling down the hill." While Teddy is rolling, the other two chase up to her. Peppa then says to her doll about jumping up and down in muddy puddles, and the three join in. In the process, Peppa slips over the puddle, making Teddy dirty, who apologises for sitting on her. Mummy Pig then comes by and says if the three are having fun, while Peppa pretends as Teddy in a squeaky voice. Mummy Pig then notices Teddy, who looks a bit under the weather and is a bit muddy. Suzy then replies that she took her penguin to a doll hospital and is good as new. After Peppa notices this and replies, Suzy then says that the place is where dolls go to get better, and get washed, filled up with stuffing and a new voice. Suzy then turns on her penguin's voice box, which says "you are my best friend, Suzy." Peppa then tells her mother if she can go to the doll hospital, and Mummy Pig accepts. At the doll hospital, they are greeted by Miss Rabbit, who can turn old dolls into newer ones. She then tells Peppa if she has a sick dolly, and she does, which is Teddy. After Miss Rabbit says if it is a mouse or a dog, Peppa replies that it is a bear. George then brings up his toy, Mr. Dinosaur, in which Miss Rabbit asks if they can book in both, and Mummy Pig accepts. Miss Rabbit then talks to Teddy, who asks what she's been doing to get so poorly. Suzy then mentions Peppa's muddy puddle slip-over incident from earlier, and Miss Rabbit says that Teddy's not looking the best, who ends the incident thing, but is stopped by Peppa who replies that Teddy likes those things, and Miss Rabbit sees that Teddy is a bit floppy. Miss Rabbit then goes over to a stuffing machine who takes a elephant, which is a bit sad and needs more stuffing, in which Peppa says that Teddy is a bit floppy. Miss Rabbit then says if she knew if George's toy needed more stuffing, in which George accepts. The five then go over to a outfit area in which Miss Rabbit asks Peppa if Teddy needed a new outfit and gets a sailor outfit. After Peppa replies that Teddy is a girl, Miss Rabbit says that girls can also be sailors too. After Peppa says which Teddy does not want to be a sailor, Miss Rabbit brings up other outfits, like a pilot, deep sea driver, and a princess, but Peppa ends that Teddy does not want any clothes. Miss Rabbit then puts a princess outfit on Mr. Dinosaur, in which George declines. At the eyes area, Miss Rabbit then says if Teddy would like new eyes, and then says that "the eyes are the windows to the soul." After Suzy talks about a soul, Miss Rabbit then says it was a bit complicated and to look at the eyes box, which has either green, blue or goggly eyes. After she puts goggly eyes on Teddy, Suzy says that the soul thingy would look a bit wrong with those said Alfie Deyes. Peppa then takes Teddy who then says that she doesn't need any new eyes. Miss Rabbit then uses George's toy who puts goggly eyes on, in which George declines, and then they go to the voice box area, in which Miss Rabbit asks if Teddy can offer a new voice. She then says that the voices come in little plastic boxes which go inside the doll. After testing a blue one, Peppa says that Teddy does not sound like that. After trying a green and a pink box, Suzy then replies that the pink box is her penguin's voice, and then turns on her said toy's box. Miss Rabbit then asks George if his toy, Mr. Dinosaur can have a new voice. After saying the noise, Miss Rabbit replies that it was a silly question. She then goes to the last room, the washing area, in which she asks if Teddy can get cleaned, while Peppa declines. Miss Rabbit comes back to the counter with good news, in which Peppa and George's toys have nothing wrong with it. She then asks Mummy Pig if she can pay by cash or credit card, in which Mummy Pig gets confused. Peppa then talks about her loving Teddy, which makes the three children and Miss Rabbit laugh, while the children fall down. Meanwhile, Mummy Pig can be seen using a credit card to pay, in which she finally does for a second. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Teddy *George *Suzy Sheep Supporting Characters *Mummy Pig *Miss Rabbit *Suzy's Penguin *Mr. Dinosaur Minor Characters *Primal Scream-Dolls *Arctic Monkeys *Cat Deeley *Owls *Bears *Red Frog *Elephants Trivia *Suzy has a toy penguin in this episode, but in "Sleepover," she has a toy owl. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Series 5